(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure regulator for a paint ball gun, and more particularly to one that controls the switch, regulates air supply amount, and automatically cuts off the air supply.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pressure regular for a paint gun has a switch bolt to directly hold against a valve and a spring. Upon switching on or off the valve, the extent of compression the spring subject to is also adjusted; that is, the pressure of the working air is adjusted at the same time. Therefore, it is very troublesome to readjust the pressure upon operating the switch each time. In the prior art, is the air supply is not interrupted once it is switched on; however, the paint ball gun needs to drain the air after each shot to wait for the next paint ball to fall into position in the barrel before the air is refilled in the barrel for the next shot. Accordingly, during continuous shooting, air supply is not required during the intermission between the time the barrel is filled up with air and the trigger is pulled. However, within such a short intermission, the switch to supply air is not turned off, meaning loss, thus waste of certain pressurized air.